


Reasons I love you

by Neo_Cults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, jaehyun is whipped, taeyong is loveable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Cults/pseuds/Neo_Cults
Summary: Maybe Jaehyun loves him because he simply was Taeyong.And being with him was the best decision he ever made.Jaehyun has no regrets.





	Reasons I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : This is my first fic and if you still choose to continue, I admire your courage!
> 
> The world needs more of whipped Jaehyun

He still remembers the day he first saw him in the noisy hallways of his new high school. Everything about him was loud from the bright red hair to the ripped jeans and the way he held himself like everyone there owed him a debt. He seemed like the epitome of bad decisions, teenage angst and expensive hair dye. Jaehyun’s instincts screamed at him to stay away and he was a firm believer in his gut instinct after that one time it told him that milk and orange juice together was a bad idea and he drank it anyway, only to fall sick for a week.

Who’d want to know a guy with an obviously self-made cut in his eyebrow like a bad Charlie Puth imposter anyways?

Jaehyun did. It was blatantly obvious by the way his eyes always drifted to him during the few classes they had together, the way he’d listen for his smooth voice in the cafeteria and how he always looked out for him in the hallways when he passed by with his equally loud group of friends.

 

Maybe he loves him because he's always drawn to him.

 

The first time that they talked however was almost a month later when Jaehyun finally gathered up enough courage to try out for the school basketball team. He’d arrived early for the tryouts, and by early it means he was an hour early. He’d been sitting on the bench with his head down, tapping his feet and making quite the noise until he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see the ketchup hair guy whose name he had yet to learn. “You okay there?” the guy questions and all that runs in Jaehyun’s head is the mantra of ‘don’t mess up in front of the handsome guy’. He’s brought out of his trance when the guy snaps his fingers in front of his face.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

The guy looks at him obviously not believing him, “Sure… you’re fine and I’m not Taeyong. My whole life’s been a lie."

“I’m a little nervous I guess.”

The guy, no, Taeyong kneels in front of him,” Hey. It’s okay. It’s just tryouts, don’t worry you’ll do great, Trust me.”, he takes hold of his hands and starts rubbing circles, staring into his eyes. “I’ll be right here. Take deep breaths”, he instructs cautiously.

Jaehyun does as he is told, immediately feeling a lot better. “Are you trying out too?” he asks Taeyong. To his surprise Taeyong starts laughing “Me? Trying out for basketball? Nope, I just came in after hearing the sound of the small stampede you were making. By the way, what’s your name? I’m getting tired of referring to you as ’the cute boy’.”

Jaehyun’s brain being his brain shuts down after hearing himself being called cute and fails to register the sound of the coach and the other students coming in.” Jaehyun”, he splutters out.

“Well Jaehyun, you better get on the court. It looks like the tryouts are starting soon.” he says, getting to his feet pulling Jaehyun up with him as well.

He gives it his best seeing Taeyong stay there to watch him. He aces the tryouts in his opinion and he looks back to see Taeyong smiling at him from the benches, ignoring the compliments being given to him from the coach and he’s never felt happier.

A week later when the list of the students who’ve made in into the team are pinned onto the noticeboard and he finds his name under the position of point guard, he turns around to find Taeyong behind him. “I told you that you’d make it didn’t I?” he says haughtily, letting a smile slip through. Jaehyun had never been more tempted to kiss him right then and there.

Taeyong never missed a single one of his games.

 

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s always there to support him that he loves him.

 

It took them a long time for them to realize that they liked each other. In fact, it took the entirety of junior year for Taeyong to finally confess.

After contemplating it for hours, he cycled up to Jaehyun’s house at 2 am one fine Monday morning to do it. Being the ever romantic soul he was, he started throwing rocks at where he assumed Jaehyun’s window would be. Thankfully for him, a pissed off Jaehyun opened the window instead of an angry Mr. Jung which would’ve been quite the sight.

Seeing a shivering Taeyong in a tank top waiting outside, Jaehyun rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and begrudgingly picked up a cozy sweater and made his way outside confused.

Taeyong was snapped out of his thoughts of whether he should make a run for it by the sound of the front door opening. Jaehyun stepped out looking absolutely adorable in Taeyong’s opinion with his hair sticking up in all directions, Tom and Jerry pajamas and face scrunched up which strengthened his determination to do what he came there to do. “So is there a reason you’re here at ass o’clock in the morning or are you just here to die of hypothermia?”, Jaehyun inquired, passing on the sweater to Taeyong who felt very grateful for getting it but still would rather die than seem weak at the moment.

“If your face is the last thing I get to see before I die, it’s very much worth it.”, Taeyong remarks putting on the sweater, his voice muffled by the fabric.

Once he finally puts the sweater on, he sees that Jaehyun’s still waiting for a proper answer. Gathering all the confidence left in his body, he speaks up, “So…, I think it’s been a long time coming but here goes nothing, I like you Jung Jaehyun. I like the way you smile, the way you make my heart skip a beat whenever you’re near me, the way you make my life brighter whenever you’re with me, the fact that you can put up with me, the fact that you always make me happy, the fact that time seems to go by so fast when I’m with you, the fact that I can talk to you for hours. I like you very much and maybe a little more than that. Would you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?” By the end of his confession, all traces of bravery left his body and suddenly looking at his feet seems very interesting.

“Taeyong… Look at me please.” He looks up, bracing himself for the worst.

“I like you too. You never have to doubt that. And yes! A hundred times yes! Now get over here so that I can kiss you.”

When Taeyong finally closes the gap, Jaehyun wastes no time in grabbing his face and slotting their lips together. There’s no sparks or fireworks but there’s a burst of overwhelming happiness and neither of them would have it any other way. They part begrudgingly, out of air.

“Couldn’t you have just told me at school in the morning?”

“I was scared my confidence would wear off by then.”

“You’re a dumbass.”

“I’m your dumbass, boyfriend.”

 

Maybe it’s because Taeyong was always full of surprises and wasn’t scared to be vulnerable around him that he loves him.

 

Coming out to his parents was always one of Jaehyun’s fears unlike Taeyong who’d already introduced him as his boyfriend to his parents during their freshman year of college. Seeing Taeyong’s parents’ acceptance of their relationship gave him the courage to let his parents know.

After the hour long phone call, he wanted to collapse and regretted doing it. The words ‘I didn’t raise a faggot’, ‘You’re a disgrace’ and ‘You’re no son of mine’ kept playing on repeat in his mind. So he did what his instincts told him to do. He called Taeyong.

Taeyong rushed over to Jaehyun’s dorm, and saw him weeping on the floor, his legs folded to his chest, rocking back and forth. The scene before him broke his heart. He crawled next to him and immediately Jaehyun latched onto him for dear life, letting out loud sobs.

“What happened baby? I’m right here. You can tell me anything.”

Jaehyun looked up at him with bloodshot tear stained eyes, “I told my parents I’m gay. They told me they don’t want me to ever come b-back home. That I’m no longer their son. I wish I-I never told them anything.” he sniffled.

“You know what? Fuck what they think! Family is people who love you and support you for who you are. Isn’t it better to be true to yourself and be hated for it rather than loved for someone you’re not?”

Taeyong turned to face Jaehyun,”Besides you’ll always have my family, you know how much they love you. And I’ll always be right by your side. You don’t have to depend on your parents for anything since you’re here on a full scholarship. You don’t have anything to worry about. I’m right here.”

Jaehyun knows he’s lucky to have Taeyong but it’s times like these that he truly realizes how blessed he is to have him in his life.

 

Maybe the reason he loves him is because he’s Jaehyun’s strength, his pillar.

 

Perhaps the happiest day of Jaehyun’s life is the day they got married.

It wasn’t your typical marriage as it isn’t legal for two men to marry in Korea but it was real enough to them.

They got married on the beach, one of Jaehyun’s dreams which he had confessed to Taeyong back when they were teenagers, without the presence of a pastor. It was nothing fancy; it was just the two of them, Taeyong’s family and a couple of their close friends. They wore beach shirts and khaki shorts. Their rings were simple silver bands but to them it was the most precious thing as they were finally going to be bound to each other for better or for worse and when Taeyong said ‘I do’, Jaehyun felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 

Maybe he loves him because he made every moment spent with him a treasure to be cherished.

 

Jaehyun loved waking up every morning with Taeyong’s arms wrapped around him. He woke up every day to handwritten notes telling him to have a great day and breakfast made just the way he liked it. It gave him the strength to go on through his day and he loved getting back from work knowing that Taeyong would have already gotten back from office and would be there waiting for him.

 

Maybe he loved him because life was never monotonous with him and he made every day a day worth waking up for.

 

“Dad, appa is in a better place isn’t he? Is he watching over us every day?” asked Taeyeon, picking at her vegetables and prodding at her loose tooth.

“Yes, he is, Taeyeon. He’s with the angels and he’s watching over us all the time so if you don’t eat your vegetables, he’d know and he’d be very disappointed.”

“Can we please visit him again? I want to give him flowers! I saw very pretty ones by the shop yesterday! They’re pretty just like him! He’d like that wouldn’t he?”

“Sure, sweetie. He’d love it.”

It’s been two years since Taeyong died in the car accident but he’s still a big part of their lives and nothing can ever change that.

 

Maybe Jaehyun loves him because he simply was Taeyong.

And because being with him was the best decision he ever made.

Jaehyun has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's successfully completed reading this fic.  
> It means a lot to me that you took time to read this.  
> I was quite nervous to post this cause this is the result of me not being able to sleep and created an account for the heck of it.  
> Thank you once again!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [14th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685888) by [GayIsMySpecialty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty)




End file.
